My Hopeless Family
by chocolvr69
Summary: Take a love struck mom and future step dad, add it with a very flirtatious best friend, nine hot guys, and an obsessive chocolate lover. What do you get? The perfect recipe for a very dysfunctional family. This is going to be some marriage. SakuMulti.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It belongs to Kishimoto. Also, part of this plot belongs to Karin Ochibi-chan.**

_'BLAHBLAHBLAH'_ Sakura's thoughts

* * *

"Hey forehead!"

"What is it pig?"

"Where's your mom? I haven't seen her lately."

Sakura Haruno sighed and looked around the room. Her gaze lingered on the picture frame above the television. The picture was taken about a year ago when she and her mom went to Tokyo Disneyland. In it they were both giving each other bunny ears and posing in front of a ferris wheel. She could remember the day like it was just yesterday. Their mouths had turned blue and pink from eating too much cotton candy and they each were holding onto a stuffed animal, a monkey for Sakura's mom -Aiko- and a fox for Sakura.

"-ra! Sakura!" Sakura's best friend, Ino Yamanaka, was snapping her fingers in Sakura's face.

"Huh?" Sakura snapped out of her reverie and quickly glanced at Ino.

"Answer my question!" Ino's eyes narrowed and she started tapping her foot.

"Oh yeah, that. She's on a date with her newest boyfriend."

Ino's eyes widened, "WHAT?!? She has another boy-toy?!"

"Yup," Sakura rolled her eyes at Ino's reaction.

Sakura and Ino were both at Sakura's house. The two girls were very close, but rarely got to see each other. Sakura went to Suna High during the school year, whereas Ino went to Konoha High. Summer vacation had just started for the two of them, so in order to celebrate they held a movie-fest; consisting of only them. The two had already made many plans that would last the entire summer.

"So, what's he like?" Ino asked, putting on a second coat of purple nail polish on her big toe.

"Hmm," Sakura was also painting her toes, but she used pink nail polish instead, "I don't know. I've never met him."

Ino pouted at the lack of information, "How long has your mom been dating him?"

"It's almost 8 months."

"8 MONTHS?!?" Ino screeched, "YOU SHOULD KNOW **SOMETHING** ABOUT HIM!"

Sakura paused for a minute, "Well, he does have good choice in chocolate."

Ino slapped her head. Sakura was well known with her obsession of chocolate in the neighborhood.

"And besides, it doesn't matter. My mom's probably going to dump him soon anyways."

"Well if your mom's been dating him for that long then it must be serious."

Sakura pouted, "I-no! My mom's not going to be serious about anyone."

Just then the front door burst open and Aiko Haruno came skipping into the living room.

"Sakura!" Sang Aiko, "I have a surprise for you!"

Sakura's face lit up, "Is it chocolate?"

"No," Sakura sulked until her mom started talking again, "Look at this!"

Aiko lifted up her hand and showed a 2 carat sparkling diamond ring on her fourth finger.

Sakura and Ino gaped at it, "Uh... Mom? What is _that_?"

"Kakashi proposed to me!"

_'Oh so that's his name.' _Ino thought

"And I said yes!"

"...What." Sakura said it more like a statement than a question.

"And I invited him and his family for dinner tonight! They're outside right now!"

The words finally sunk into Sakura's mind, "WHAT?!?"

--

--

_'Shoot me now. Shoot me now. Shoot me now,'_ Sakura's mind was playing the same mantra over and over again as her mother went outside to call the 'guests' in.

Soon, Aiko walked inside giggling with her soon-to-be husband.

"Oh dear lord," Sakura groaned and made a face at the couple.

"Wow. They really do like each other..."

"No duh pig." Sakura shuddered before turning to her mom. The scene was become very awkward for her, "Didn't you say something about dinner?"

"Oh!" Aiko clapped her hands, "That's right! But I still have to introduce the rest of the family!"

"And that's my cue to leave," Ino mumbled to Sakura, "Ms. Haruno, I'll be going now."

"Nonsense! You're like family! You can stay!" Aiko went to the door beckoned the people outside to come in.

"No really, I should get... going." Ino's eyes glazed over as she stared at the people entering the house.

"Huh? Ino are you ok?" Sakura looked in the direction that Ino was staring. Her jaw dropped, "What the Swedish Chocolate is this?"

In walked nine totally hot guys. Each of them looked completely different with their hair colors varying from yellow to black.

"Boys," Kakashi said, "Introduce yourself."

The first person to step up was a blond boy, "HI! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I am 16 years old and I LOVE ramen! My goal is to be the future Hokage. My best friend is that teme over there and my blood type is-"

"That's enough Naruto." Kakashi pointed at the next person, "Hurry up."

"Sasuke Uchiha." _'Antisocial.'_

"Gaara" _'Aww… He looks like a sadistic panda!'_

"Neji Hyuuga." _'Won't talk… again.'_

"Itachi Uchiha." _'Dear god. Do none of these people talk?!?"_

"I'm Deidara, un." _'Hmm.. He looks a lot like Ino.'_

"This is Tobi! Tobi is a good boy. Nice to meet you pretty lady!" Sakura blushed at his comment.

"This is troublesome… I'm Shikamaru Nara." _'Seems like a lazy arse.'_

"I'm Kiba and this is my dog Akamaru." There was a small white puppy inside the collar of Kiba's jacket. _'IT'S SO CUTE!'_

"I'm Ino Yamanaka!" She waved and winked to the 9 people.

Sakura shuddered, seeing her best friend flirt with her future step-brothers felt wrong. On _so_ many levels.

"Who are you, un?" Deidara looked at Sakura with a questioning gaze.

"Sakura Haruno. Lover of chocolate, sweets, lemons, and chocolates. I also happen to like foxes. I think sporks equal world domination and Twilight is the nemesis of all vampires."

It was silent for a moment before Naruto started talking, "You said chocolate twice."

"I know."

The eight boys looked at her strangely. Ino, who was already used to Sakura's behavior, sighed and rolled her eyes, "Jeez forehead. Try not to scare your new step brothers so early."

"I'm not scaring them pig. They wanted to know about me, so I gave them information."

"That might have been too much information."

Sakura grinned.

The group stared at each other awkwardly until Aiko called for dinner. Naruto was the first one to leave, followed by the rest of his brothers. Sakura and Ino shared a look before they walked inside. This was going to be one _crazy _night.

Not that Sakura minded.

**OK! This is my first Naruto story! **

**Once again thanks to Karin Ochibi-chan for letting me use her idea from a Gakuen Alice fanfic, Family Complex, and for boosting up my writing confidence. I LOVE YOU KARIN-CHAN!**

**This chapter is unbeta-ed so if you find any mistakes please be sure to tell me! The next chapter will be longer, hopefully.**


	2. Family Dinners

**My Hopeless Family**

**Many thanks to Strawberries and Cream-chan for making me start writing this chapter. Also hugs and kisses to Shining Through, I loove our convos (Sorry I haven't been replying lately, i'm very lazy). And to my other reviewers, Miss Sassy Empress, fanpire329, and Ali871. And lastly, many thanks to Karin Ochibi-chan for letting me use her plot, and for giving me a wonderful review.**

**And to those people who put me on their favorite stories and/or story alert, thank you. But I would like it if you would review. :)**

_'Yummm.'_ Thoughts

"Fooood" Talking

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Kishimoto-sama. Also part of this plot belongs to Karin Ochibi-chan-sama (Yes, you deserve a -sama to your name :P)**

* * *

Out of all the dinners Sakura had been to, this was, by far, the most interesting.

It had all started out relatively calm. It wasn't until five minutes after all the food had been brought out that disaster struck. And the person to start all the chaos was a hyperactive, knuckle-headed blond. No, the person was not Ino (although she did contribute to the mess). It was Naruto.

But then again, everything started with Naruto.

* * *

"Where's the ramen?!" Naruto screeched in outrage when he saw there was none on the table.

Sakura winced and rubbed her ear. She had been unfortunate enough to end up sitting next to Naruto and Tobi, two of the loudest people at the table. Ino was on the other side of the table, smashed in between the two hot (yet antisocial) Uchihas, and she was loving every second of it.

Although the dreamy look on her face was nothing compared to her mom's. The woman was practically glowing with excitement. It was slightly creepy in a way. Sakura's left eye twitched uncontrollably as she watched her mother giggle over a pathetic attempt of a joke.

What did the police say to the crook?

We are very _police_ to meet you.

_'Haha. Very funny,_' Sakura thought_, 'Honestly. If he didn't have such good taste in chocolate I would never agree to this._'

Sakura shook her head. She would never be able to understand what her mom was thinking and vice versa. Her mom never understood any of Sakura's obsessions with anime, chocolate, and music. Sure, chocolate was good, especially during that time of month, but was there really any need to have wild fantasies about it? In Sakura's opinion, yes, but in Aiko's opinion that was creepy.

They sure had a lot of fun during those mother-daughter bonding sessions.

Sakura was brought out of her reverie when a pea grazed her shoulder. She stared at the pea on the ground for a couple seconds before looking across the table. Deidara looked sheepish as he apologized, "I meant to throw that at Naruto, un."

"Oh, ok," Sakura nodded.

She stared at the pea for couple more seconds and then proceeded to crush it with her foot, using all the force she could muster, _'HAHA! Take that you stupid pea!'_

"What are you doing pretty lady?" Tobi asked, looking at the pile of green mush.

"It's a pea. No one likes peas. They're green and the opposite of chocolate," Sakura said, as if it were common knowledge.

"You're weird un," Deidara looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, yes I am. But at least I have good aim. See?" Sakura took the peas on her plate and, using her spoon as a catapult, launched it over the table. Each of the peas hit Deidara squarely in the face.

He glared at Sakura while he wiped his face with a napkin, "You shouldn't have done that, un."

"Why not?"

"Because then I would do this," Deidara took a handful of mashed potatoes and aimed at Sakura. Sakura 'eep-ed' and hid behind Tobi, causing him to be hit with the potatoes instead.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" He yelled getting the attention of every person at the table.

Aiko gasped. The rest of the invitees were not so kind. They smirked.

Tobi whimpered, "Good boys don't get hit by mashed potatoes."

"Ah, yes, but do you know what good boys do?" Sakura asked petting Tobi on the head, "They take revenge."

"Oh no... This can't be good," Ino muttered under her breath causing the Uchihas to quickly glance at her, "Sakura, don't.

"And here's how you do it," Sakura ignored Ino's warning and placed a drumstick in Tobi's hand. She maneuvered his arm into the right position to throw it.

"Now, aim and fire!"

Deidara closed his eyes waiting for the impact, but felt nothing. He opened his eyes and found every one staring at the person next to him, who was Kiba. Poor Kiba, had a red imprint of a drumstick on his forehead. He twitched and glared at Tobi. Ino and Sakura laughed as the others stared.

Naruto stood up and threw a handful of rice, "FOOD FIGHT!"

"HELL YEAH!"

Sakura jumped onto the table, followed by Naruto, Tobi and Kiba. The next couple minutes consisted a flurry of random food flying across the two sides of the table. Mashed potatoes, peas, broccoli, and squash flew everywhere. Ino, Deidara, and Aiko sprung under the table in order to protect their hair from the food. Neji, Sasuke, Itachi, and Gaara stared at the four clowns jumping on the table.

Sakura stopped jumping for a minute and glanced over to the end of the table, where the four boys were sitting. She dipped both hands into the stuffing and flung it at the two people closest to her. The whole room became quiet and everyone looked over to Itachi and Gaara. Itachi took a napkin and wiped his face, where Gaara just glared at Sakura. Dark auras radiated off the two of them.

"Uh... Sorry?" Sakura jumped off the table and awkwardly took a couple steps back. Gaara got out of his seat and walked menacingly toward Sakura.

"Ahaha... I didn't mean to. Well, actually I did, but you four looked so lonely over there. I thought you might want to join us, but I wasn't sure how to ask. So I threw the stuffing. I'm sorry, but at least I threw the stuffing and not the chicken, right? The chicken would probably hurt more, unless you got the stuffing in your eyes, then that might burn. But hey! At least you can wash the stuffing off easily. I mean, all you need is a towel and some water. And it should come off really easy. Most food here are really easy-" Sakura babbled.

"Shut. Up."

Sakura looked up to see Gaara's face a couple inches away from hers. His deadly glare was focused on her and his teeth were barred.

"I-I'm sorry! I know you're a sadistic panda and all, but can you please not hurt me. Or do anything bad. Becuase I just wanted you to have fun. Being a loner isn't a good thing. If you're a loner you have no friends-"

Gaara slighlty twitched at what Sakura said, "Out."

"-and no one cares about you, and...Huh?" Sakura stopped talking.

"Get. Out."

"Why?"

"Now!"

Sakura ran up the stairs and into her room. She slammed the door behind her and locked it. She collasped on the bed and took a couple of deep breaths.

_'That was close. I thought he was about to kill me.'_

Loud noises could be heard from down stairs, it was as if someone was breaking the silverware. Then, suddenly it got really quiet. Footsteps were heard, and the door slammed.

"WHAT THE HELL, UN! I DO NOT LIKE MASHED POTATOES IN MY HAIR!"

Sakura laughed as she walked across the room to pick up a picture frame. She gazed at it longingly before she let out a small smile.

She clutched the picture frame,_ "This family isn't too bad. There are some really interesting people. I wish you could meet them dad. I miss you.'_

**MERRY CHRISTMAS/HAPPY HOLIDAYS! I won't be able to update that quickly, finals are next month, and I'm screwed. So yeah.**

**OMGOMGOMG!! My friend got me a Naruto Episode Guide Book! I love it! It's soo cool. I share the same birthday as Ibiki XD. And I got a KH 2 T-shirt and OHSHC gel pens! SQUEE! I'm in heaven. **

**-cough- Sorry, my inner fangirl got out. I hope you all liked this chapter. It's been Beta-read by my friend xfoshizzle. Thanks Lori!**

**Review?**

**P.S. Does anyone else have an obsession with Solitaire right now?**


	3. At the house Part 1

**My Hopeless Family**

**I just realized I forgot to incorporate Kakashi and Shikamaru in the food fight scene. I'm an idiot. So to make sure this doesn't happen again, I made a chart! Now I can track how much each character talks! **

**…I'm such a loser.**

Ok, so this is really important. I wrote this chapter in Sakura's POV. I wanted to ask you guys a question: Do I write better in first person or third person?

**I want to see what style suits me more. Please compare this chapter with the last and tell me. Whichever you guys like more will be the style of my future chapters. To me first person is easier, but I can see how it may get confusing. I have a third person version made out already, so if people prefer third person I'll switch the chapters.**

**Thanks to my reviewers: Keraii (**Thanks for the review :]), **Strawberries and Cream-chan (**It's ok! Take as long as you want. There will be some Sakura-Gaara interaction in the next chapter. Be prepared.), **Lazy Black Wolf (**Thanks!), **Shining Through (**I'm sososososo sorry I didn't reply back to that PM you sent me in like...January. I'm such a bad person. I'm dedicating the next chapter to you.), **Twisted Musalih (**I updated! Yeah, it's a little late, but hey! Better late than never right? Right?), **SasoLOVE111 (**Chocolate... Yum. Yes, I admit. I am a sugar obsessive freak.), **Sodapopgirly83 (**Thanks for your review!)

**Dedication: To Karin Ochibi-chan. Happy birthday. And yes, there are anime characters born today :]. There's Hatoko Daikanyama(Cyber Team in Akihabara), Inori (Haruka Naru Toki no Naka de), Leo Aioria (Saint Seiya), Chiharu Aoki (Tokimeki Memorial: Girls' Side), and Anzu Mazaki/ Tea Garder (Yu-Gi-Oh). (I googled this...)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and part of the plot belongs to the birthday girl, Karin Ochibi-chan-sama.**

* * *

"Sakura Haruno! How dare you act like that in front of them! Do you know how much you embarrassed me? What am I going to say to Kakashi? Oh! He might leave me because of what happened! You are in so much trouble, young lady!"

I rolled my eyes at my mother's rant and continued to flip the channel on TV. There's nothing good on Disney today. And there really is no point of trying Cartoon Network or Nick. If there's one thing I hate about the 21st century, it's the TV shows that come on.

Seriously. What happened to the good classics?

"SAKURA HARUNO ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

"Mom, if he left you for whatever happened yesterday, then he isn't worth it. Plus he has 9 boys. He's probably used to this type of stuff."

My mom sighed and looked at me, "I hope he doesn't leave-"

"Well, I hope he does," I mumbled under my breath, earning a glare from mom.

"As I was saying. I have proposed a plan. I know you're going to enjoy it."

I stared at my mom, horrified. Any idea she thought I was going to enjoy usually ended up as a disaster.

Exhibit A: That trip to all the fast food chains.

I couldn't look at meat for an entire month. And any person that knows me knows that meat is high up on my favorite foods list. Right after chocolate and other sugary products.

Exhibit B: The dinner from yesterday.

Now _that_was riding on first class of a trainwreck. And _puh-lease_ that food fight was _so_ not my fault. It was that hyperactive blonde's.

"Oh god, no,"

"You are staying with the boys today. I expect you to be on your best behavior."

I glared at her, "What? Why?"

Mom looked at me squarely in the eyes, "You need to bond with them. They'll become your family in the matter of a couple months."

"No!" I huffed and crossed her arms. No way. There was no force in the world that could make me do this. No matter how much her mother begged, I will not agree.

Bu unfortunately I made the mistake of looking at my mom. She was pouting and had tears in her eyes.

I really despise those puppy dog eyes.

* * *

"Welcome to our humble abode," Kakashidrawled as he opened his arms wide, gesturing to the house.

I gaped at the house, '_Humble abode my foot. This isn't a house, it's a freakin mansion!'_

There it was. The house was gated with roses adorning the edge or the walkway. There were tree's everywhere, and I swear I saw a lake near the back. I wouldn't be surprised if they had a fountain in the middle of their house. This house was made for royalty.

"Uh... Nice house?"

Kakashichuckled at my response, "We get that a lot. The boys should be inside, I've told them to treat you nicely."

I nodded, still staring at their 'house'

Kakashi's eyes crinkled. I sure hope that meant he was smiling.

He needs to take off that mask. Understanding him would be so much easier. And I want to see why my mom says he's so attractive.

"Try to make yourself at home. This is your house now."

I smiled at him and started walking inside, "You got it Kakashi."

"Oh, and Sakura? Try not to make a mess in the dining hall. Cleaning it will take forever."

I twitched. Why bring up _that_ mess again?

How many times will I have to say it?

I.

Didn't.

Start.

It.

It was that stupid blonde and his Ino-look-alike friend that did.

I will forever be misunderstood. I sighed and I walked inside, my jaw dropped at the decorations and I froze in place, staring around the room.

_Da-yum._

The inside looked better than the out. And the outside was already perfect.

What's the need for a 72 inch plasma screen TV?

…And was that a chocolate fountain?

As Haruhi would say in a time like this: rich bastards.

"Oh, so you're here already." I turned around to see the guy with pineapple hair on the stairs. He was wearing a black t-shirt with faded jeans.

**He looks pretty hot.**

…Bad thoughts. Must get rid of bad thoughts.

Gah, I thought I got rid of my inner last year. Why the hell was she back?

**You can't get rid of me that easily.**

I mentally snorted. _'Easily? I was in therapy for months because of you.'_

He came down the stairs, yawning. "This is so troublesome. I'm supposed to take you on a tour of the house."

I rolled my eyes, "I can find my way around. You don't need to help me."

He raised his eyebrow. "This house is pretty big."

"I know! But with the power of my chocolate I know I can!" I pumped my fist into the air.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." I looked at him again. What's his name again? I swear it started with a P. "What's your name anyways?"

He stared at me lazily, "It's Shikamaru. Women are so troublesome. This is why I didn't want to do this." He then waved his hand and started walking up the stairs, "Have fun by yourself."

I gaped in his direction. He just left me here? What a jerk. He could have been nice and said it was no big deal.

I stomped after him, "Hey! Wait a moment! I said wait!"

I reached the hallway and froze. There were 5 other hallways connected to this one. Which one to choose? So many choices.

Well, there's only one way to decide.

"Eeny meeny miny mo catch the chocolate by the toe. If it hollers eat it up. Eeny meeny miny mo."

I pointed to hallway 1. "Aha! That lazy ass will definitely be in there!"

I will find him now. This rhyme never fails me!

No seriously. This rhyme was the reason I won the golden ticket at the raffle. The others were so jealous. I won a free trip to Tokyo Disneyland for two, and what did they win?

Tissues.

Freakin' tissues.

Hah.

Humming, I skipped down the hallway until I arrived at the first door. I debated on whether I should knock or not. I decided against it.

"Ready or not here I come!"

I flung the door open and looked around. I saw a patch of white on the ground and squealed.

"AKAMARU!" I ran over to him and picked him up, smothering him against my chest, "You're so cute! Aww. I love you, you adorable doggy. Who's a good doggy?"

"H-Hey!" I turned around to see a second door on the wall left of the door I came from. It was that Eskimo guy, "Let go of my dog!"

I stared at him, "Who are you again?"

He blanched, "Kiba. Remember?"

I thought back to the dinner, "Ah! Your that guy that had a drumstick on his forehead."

He glared at me, "And whose fault was that?"

I glared back. This was the third time this chapter already! "It was your blonde friend! He started it."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, just give me back Akamaru."

I blew him a raspberry, "No. I like Akamaru and he likes me. No force can stop our love for each other! Not god. Not my mom. Heck, Ino can't even do something about this. That's how strong our love is. Chocolate may possibly interfere." I looked at the suffocating dog, "I'm sorry Akamaru, but no matter how strong out love is, nothing will ever beat chocolate."

He stared at me, "Uh.. Sure. Can I have him back now?"

"Were you not listening to me? I said no."

He twitched, "Now wait a minute. Akamaru is MY dog. Not yours."

I stick my tongue out at him. "Akamaru likes me better."

"No he doesn't! He just met you!"

"It's love at first sight! How dare you interfere with true love!"

Kiba growled, "Now listen here. Akamaru is my dog and I want him back. Hand him over."

"Aka-chan is mine now."

"Akamaru's not a girl dammit!"

"I don't care! Aka-chan is fitting for such a cute dog." I nuzzled his face," Aka-chan, lets stay together forever."

"Oi! Put him down!"

"No! Akamaru wants to stay with me!"

"No he wants to stay with me!" Kiba death glared at me, "Fine, how about you put him down and he picks who he likes more."

I nodded, "Fine, but just don't feel heartbroken when he chooses me."

He grunted and I put Akamaru on the ground. Kiba and I crouched down.

"Come on boy," I said gesticulating towards me, "Don't stop our love."

"Akamaru, come over here," Kiba said at the same time as me, "I've always been there for you."

Akamaru whimpered as he looked at the two of us. He looked at me for a couple seconds, and then Kiba. This went on for the next minute.

"Please Akamaru?" I pouted.

"Akamaru," Kiba looked at him seriously, "Pick me."

He looked at us for another couple of seconds. And then he started moving. I held my breath, hoping that he would come near me. Instead, he did the most unexpected thing.

He walked out the room.

I stared at his retreating form and then glanced at Kiba. He was shocked too.

"This is so your fault."

"My fault? You were the one who wouldn't give me back my dog!"

"He's not a possession. You can't just own him. That's slavery right there! I bet you aren't paying him for his services."

He gaped at me, "What services? He's my pet. I give him everything he needs. And how would he even use the money if I gave it to him?"

"How should I know? Do I look like Akamaru?"

We both glared at each other before Kba turned away and looked at the door.

Stupid eskimo. Akamaru was supposed to be mine.

I sighed and stared at Kiba.

**Now that I think about it, Kiba's not that bad looking either. **

How I hate my mind. Stupid Inner.

He noticed my gaze and looked at me, "What?"

I cracked my knuckes and got off the ground. "Nothing of importance. Now excuse me while I go find the guy that just left me here."

Kiba raised an eyebrow, "Do you know your way around the house?"

I kicked the ground and clasped my fingers togerher, "Not really. But I can find my way around. I do have the power of chocolate."

He looked at me like I was crazy, "Yeah, ok. How about I take you to Shikamaru's room."

Hm. If he took me there right now, and Shikamaru wasn't there I could get my revenge.

MWAHAHAHAHA-coughchoke-HAHAHA.

Revenge is sweet.

But then again, so is ice cream.

"Revenge is ice cream." I cackled, earning a creeped out look from Kiba.

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

* * *

**Omake**

I stopped in place, "Wait how did you know that Shikamaru was my guide?"

He kept walking foreward, "We played a game. The loser had to take you around the house."

I twitched, "Thanks for caring about me."

We walked silently for another few minutes, "Wait. What game did you play?"

He turned and smirked at me, "We used a cootie catcher."

* * *

**And I'm done! Yes! Sorry if it just cut off really weirdly. I really wanted to post this today.**

**Oh, and guess what? I gotz myself a Deidara plushie. **

**He's adorable and my inspiration to this chapter. Now I need Sasori.**

**Review, ne?**

**Love,**

**Roro-chan**

**P.S. I was bored, hence the omake. Ignore it if you don't like it.**


	4. Meeting the Akatsuki

**My Hopeless Family**

**Le gasp! What a quick update! Don't expect it to be like this.**

**The first part of the story is very important. The past chapters have really been nonsense chapters that introduce the characters and their personalities. After this chapter is done I'll actually will start the plot of the story. It's going to be very slow though, don't expect to fully understand whats happening until after chapter 10. Maybe. I really need to plan this story more. **

**Thanks to my reviewers: **I can't get your names here, but I promise I will next chapter. If I haven't replied back to your review I'm sorry. I'll get to it soon :]

**Dedication: Shining Through, Happy birthday! Mwahahaha! I barely made it. I finished this chapter at 11:41 p.m. Dear gawd this chapter was hard to write. But I promised you, so here it is :]. I hope you like it! I tried to make it extra special, but I was running out of time... I blame lamebook. So many distractions...**

* * *

All my life I've wanted to live in a mansion. The thought of having a whole house to myself seemed wonderful. I would be able to have many rooms, each for a specific thing. One room could be dedicated to anime, another to my manga collection. And then two rooms would be dedicated to chocolate. Just thinking about all that chocolate makes my mouth water.

So whenever I hear about rich people who hate staying in their oversized house I feel jealous. I mean, they have everything they want in the world, but they still complain? They were rich snobs.

Or so I thought.

But, then I met my future step-brothers, and I realized everyone has problems.

It can be really small like wanting to be a pastierre or something big like losing a father.

A father.

He wasn't just a father, he was MY father. That's what made the difference. I loved him and he loved me.

Losing him was the hardest thing that happened to me.

But this isn't about me. It's about them. And their problems were complicated. Much more complicated than just losing a person close to them.

* * *

"Kiiiba!" I whined in his ear.

"What is it?" He looked strangely irritated.

"Are we there yet?"

He growled under his breath, "No."

"Ok!" I said skipping next to him.

I hummed a song for another couple seconds before I got bored. "Kiiba!"

"What."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Ok!"

We were quiet for another couple seconds. "Kiiba!"

"DO YOU EVER SHUT UP?"

I pouted. "If you want me to be quiet, you could just ask nicely."

He groaned. "I can see why Shikamaru left you."

I glared at his back.

"In the name of the chocolate I shall punish you!"

And then I kicked him.

He cursed so much, he would have made a sailor proud.

Kinda anti-climatic, yes. But so was the fighting scene after Usagi said this in Sailor Moon.

Seriously. Moon Tiara ACTION!

No. A tiara does not hurt people enough to stop them from stealing stuff. Neither does a rose.

I would know. I tried.

Ino wasn't too happy with me throwing 'princess junk' (or so she calls it) at her. And the end result was torn out hair and a LOT of scratches.

Good times.

"You." Kiba growled at me.

"Uh.. Yes?"

"Go!" He pointed to a door, "In there."

The door was painted black with red clouds. Maybe this was Shikamaru's room. He seemed like a person that would like clouds.

But there was something weird about those clouds. It looked like they were bleeding...

Oh well.

"Thanks Kiba!" I gave him a hug, and he stopped moving, "Tell Aka-chan to come back to me when you find him."

"S-Sure."

I swung the door open and walked in. "Oh Shikamaru! I have found my way to your room! I told you I could do it, but you didn't believe me. The chocolate god's aren't pleased with you, you know."

"Who the fuck is she?" I heard a male's voice say.

I looked around the room and saw 9 guys huddling in a circle.

...This does not look like Shikamaru's room.

Oh shit.

"Sakura-chan!" The boy in the orange mask jumped on me, "Tobi didn't know you were coming here today! Do you like this room? It's Itachi's room. Tobi's room is on the other end of the hall. You should come to Tobi's room. It's much more colorful there. It has ALL the colors of the rainbow. Do you like looking for the rainbow? Tobi does. Tobi and Sakura-chan should look for it together sometime!"

Orange mask (I'm guessing his name is Tobi) hugged me tighter and tighter with every sentence he said. Soon I was gasping for air.

"Tobi, get off her," I heard a deep voice say. Tobi pouted and got off.

"Sorry Sakura-chan."

"It's ok." I looked over to the person who just talked and gasped.

Dude. He had peircings everywhere on his face.

I walked closer to him and poked the peircing on the side of his nose. "That is so cute."

I saw him twitch.

"Don't touch me," he growled.

I poked his nose ring once more, "But it's so shiny."

"Fucking bitch, didn't he say to go away?" To the right of Peircy I saw a guy with silver hair and no shirt.

Man, he was _built._

"Who are you guys?"

A hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back, "You really need to have more self control, un. Is it a common thing for you to do something stupid like that dinner?"

I turned around. There he was. Ino-look-alike.

I narrowed my eyes and glared at him, "Excuse me? That dinner thing was _my_ fault? You're the one who threw that damn pea at the other blonde. It's all your fault and I'm getting the blame for it? Three people last chapter blamed me for that dinner. I didn't do it! Jerk." I stomped my foot for emphasis.

"Hey! You were the one who interfered with it, un. If you left it alone the whole food fight wouldn't start. And I'm the victim here, yeah. My hair was covered with food, un!"

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Your hair? Seriously, do you have _any_ male pride? You're acting more like a girl than I do."

"I'm not a girl!"

"Really?"

"Yes, really, un"

"Really _really_?"

"Yes, really _really_, un."

"Shut up you two."

"Hey!" I said turning around, "No one interrupts the great Sakura Haruno when she is in the middle of a battle."

The red-head that interrupted glared at me. Why is everyone in this room so mean?

You just can't find nice people these days.

"Who are you?"

He glared at me some more.

"Sakura-chan! Let me introduce you to them. This is Sasori," He pointed to the red-head, "That's leader," Peircings was next, "Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Zetsu, and you already know senpai and Itachi. Konan-chan isn't here, but you'll meet her soon."

I tried to process their names, but I gave up. There was no way I could remember all that. I'll just resort to the older way; nicknames.

"Ok," I nodded, "So, I have a question."

"What the fuck do you need? We're talking about important shit here." I glared at silver head.

"Where's Shikamaru?"

This time Itachi stood up, "It's around noon. He should be in the dining hall."

Leader glanced at his watch, "We should go eat something. Let's go."

Grunts of approval was heard around the room. Leader stopped and looked at me, before walking away.

"Was that supposed to mean something?" I mumbled under my breath.

"That means you can come with us." I looked at Plant Man, "**Just don't bother us."**

I gulped and nodded. These were some weird people.

"Sakura-chan. Do you like our gang?" Tobi jumped up to me and started walking.

I stared at him, "Gang?"

He beamed at me (Or I think he did. I can't see through that mask of his), "Yeah! We're really popular around here!"

"O..k.." I nodded slowly.

Gang?

As in listen-to-what-I-say-or-I'll-kill-you gang?

Oh man. I'm screwed.

* * *

**Next chapter will be really long. And I'll be done with the whole Sakura's-stuck-in-a-mansion thing. Sorry it's taking three chapters. I was supposed to finish it in the first, but that would have made an epically long chapter...**

**I didn't check for mistakes. If you find any, please tell me.**

**Review?**


End file.
